Todas mis Navidades contigo
by SJZ77
Summary: Clemont y Bonnie invitan a Ash y Serena y a otros de sus amigos a celebrar las festividades juntos. ¿Qué pasará en la celebración? #AmourXmas2017 Amigo secreto: DragonZeta97


Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Este pequeño Fanfic fue creado especialmente para la Amour-x-mas. Este fic es obsequio para DragonZeta97. Espero que disfrutes este intento de Fanfic.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Sin más comenzamos.

* * *

Todas mis Navidades contigo

En una casa de la región de Kalos, se puede observar a un azabache y a una peli-miel durmiendo abrazados. El azabache es Ash Ketchum, actualmente campeón de Kalos y la peli-miel es Serena Yvonne, actualmente reina de Kalos.

Luego de sus viajes por las regiones de Alola y Hoenn respectivamente, ambos chicos se reencontraron nuevamente en Kalos, volviendo a emprender un viaje por la región para recolectar las medallas de gimnasio y las llaves de princesa. En el viaje, Serena capturó una pikachu a la que nombró Flor. Ambos pikachus al conocerse se enamoraron uno del otro, empezando así una relación. Luego de eso ambos entrenadores le declararon sus sentimientos al otro, convirtiéndose en novios. El equipo con el cual decidió participar Ash en la liga fue el siguiente: Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Lycanroc crepuscular y Greninja con el que se reencontró al llegar a la región. Con dicho equipo fue con el cual ganó la liga y venció a la campeona, convirtiéndose en el nuevo campeón. Por otro lado el equipo de Serena para la clase maestra fue: Braixen (había decidido no evolucionar), Pancham, Sylveon, Flor, Milotic y Ninetales. Los últimos dos capturados en Hoenn. Con este equipo venció a la reina, volviéndose ella la nueva reina de Kalos. Después de haber conquistado sus sueños, empezaron a vivir juntos, pues tenían que atender sus responsabilidades de campeón y reina de Kalos.

Serena fue la primera en despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue que Ash se encontraba profundamente dormido. Tenía una expresión angelical. Amaba despertar a su lado y que lo primero que viera fuera su rostro. Se percató de que ambos se encontraban abrazados, detalle que le hizo muy feliz. Decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más, solo un poco porque después tenían que salir.

–Buenos días, Ash– dijo Serena con una suave voz para despertar al azabache.

–Buenos días, Serena– dijo Ash despertando con una sonrisa.

–¿Dormiste bien?– preguntó Serena estirándose.

–Contigo a mi lado siempre dormiré bien– Dijo el azabache dándole un beso de buenos días a su amada.

Luego de eso desayunaron, para posteriormente arreglarse. Ese 24 de diciembre, los hermanos rubios habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar las festividades de la época, donde ellos habían sido invitados junto a otros de sus amigos.

–¿Cómo me veo?– preguntó Serena. La chica vestía un jersey rojo con algunos diseños, un pantalón de lona y unas botas negras.

–Te ves igual de hermosa como siempre. ¿Y yo?– preguntó el azabache con un ligero sonrojo. Él vestía una playera negra con un sudadero azul, unos pantalones de lona y unos tenis.

–Te ves igual de guapo como siempre– dijo Serena con una sonrisa –¿Nos vamos ya?–

–Sí– dijo el azabache ofreciéndole su brazo a la peli-miel, tomándolo ésta y emprendiendo el camino a casa de los rubios, lugar donde se llevaría la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos los líderes de gimnasio, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Aria, Dianta, Alexa, Mairin, Alain, el profesor Sycamore, el señor Meyer, Clembot y por su puesto a Clemont y Bonnie.

El lugar estaba decorado con algunos muérdagos, guirnaldas, series de luces y un gran árbol de navidad.

–Oigan chicos, ¿ya se dieron cuenta debajo de que están parados?– preguntó Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Eh?– ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia arriba y vieron un muérdago, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros.

–Serena, hay que cumplir la tradición– dijo Ash acercándose al rostro de la peli-miel.

–Sí, hay que cumplirla– dijo la chica uniendo sus labios con los del chico.

Después de eso la fiesta continuó con normalidad. Todos contaban algunas experiencias de sus aventuras, cantaban villancicos, jugaban y los pokémon tenían un área especial para ellos. Todos ellos se divertían. Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa.

–Quisiera hacerles un anuncio especial a todos ustedes– dijo Korrina –¡Clemont y yo somos novios!– anunció la patinadora agarrando la mano de su novio.

–Ya era hora hermanito– dijo Bonnie con un tono burlón –Por favor cuida mucho a mi hermanito– pidió Bonnie a Korrina.

–Por supuesto que lo haré– contestó la patinadora con una sonrisa confiada.

–¡Muchas felicidades chicos!–

–¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!–

Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos prosiguieron a cenar. Todos estaban disfrutando de la cena preparada por el rubio. Después de cenar, había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos, por lo que todos se reunieron alrededor del árbol.

Bonnie había recibido un kit de pociones y un kit de distintas bayas. Clemont había recibido unas gafas nuevas de laboratorio junto unos tenis nuevos. Korrina había recibido unos nuevos patines. Todos habían recibido distintos regalos de sus amigos.

–Espero te gusten, Ash– dijo Serena entregándole su regalo a Ash.

–¡Me encantan, Serena! ¡Muchas gracias!– dijo el azabache, pues había recibido unos guantes azules con rojo de su amada peli-miel.

–Se que no son mucho, pero cuando los vi pensé en ti– dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Aquí tienes tu regalo– dijo el azabache entregándole una pequeña cajita a la peli-miel. La chica al observar lo que había en su interior se quedó atónita. En ese momento Ash se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando con una mano la mano de la chica, mientras que con la otra agarraba lo que había en el interior de la pequeña cajita: un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un zafiro incrustado en el. –Has estado apoyándome en todo momento sin dudarlo, has estado para mí siempre que lo he necesitado. Hiciste que me enamorara perdidamente de ti. Nunca te has rendido hasta el final. Quiero pasar **todas mis Navidades contigo**. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.– dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Serena tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir. –Así que, Serena Yvonne, ¿te casarías conmigo?–

–¡Claro que sí, Ash!– contesto Serena con unas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, para posteriormente darle un beso a su novio.

Todos felicitaron a los recién prometidos. Luego de eso la fiesta siguió su transcurso. Esa fue la primera Navidad como pareja de muchas más juntos.

Fin

* * *

Disculpen la descripción de la ropa, imagíneselos como prefieran.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
